scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RockSunner
Hi there, RockSunner! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 17:46, April 6, 2011 Archived pages I have archived the old contents to User:RockSunner/Talk (archived 7/2012). --RockSunner (talk) 19:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Was any of that done automatically using a bot like the title? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I just did it by hand. --RockSunner (talk) 19:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) 2012 special The correct title is Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games. ;) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Simplify links I don't if this is the same person, but I keep on seeing the same edits where people are presenting links as external instead of internal. I justdon't get why this is an issue, I really don't? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been cleaning up these with a script, as I see them. --RockSunner (talk) 16:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Comic reviews I went to look at a couple of pages from the site you got the reviews from and they're not there anymore. Either they've been moved or have just been taken off completely, if it's the latter then I think we should remove the "Reception" section. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't agree with taking them off. If they don't exist elsewhere on the web then we are providing a valuable service by keeping these high-quality reviews available. --RockSunner (talk) 00:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Roles Would you please give your opinion in Forum:Roles? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) theater of doom I'm not so sure about the West Coast thing... they also have alligators.... :I personally lean toward California, but Florida is still in the running, and the gators are a good clue for that. But the Scooby-Doo franchise has never been that strong on habitat biology (e.g. masses of snakes deep in a cold underground cave in Phantosaur). It's hard to be sure whether it's Van Ghoul or the heckler who is correct, but it would be funnier if Van Ghoul was wrong and messed up by trying to make a rhyme. --RockSunner (talk) 04:28, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with the latter. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Scooby-Doo and Blue Falcon reunited Were you as shocked as I was when first finding out about this movie? I just couldn't believe it. I wonder if they will canonise those early crossovers into the (regular) Scooby-Doo universe or act like it never happened? There's at least on flashback in the trailer, but I'm not sure on how the context of which it's being used. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm guessing this will be some sort of twist, like the characters are fictional in the movie Scooby-Doo universe and they somehow are brought to life (maybe as a trick by someone). Note the costume plus what appear to be badges on Scooby and Shaggy, as if they have dressed up for a convention. --RockSunner (talk) 04:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Phantoms cat There's over two dozen pages that need the Phantoms cat removed. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I have now removed it using pywikipedia. --RockSunner (talk) 03:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Further disambiguation You once asked me if Laff-A-Lympics was still connected to the standard continuity and I wasn't sure. In the light of Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon every other HB franchise is just that. I think the closest connection you could make with another series is the original Dynomutt and even then those two may not be truly be set in the same universe. I think I would like to seperate the original Dynomutt/Scooby-Doo crossover episodes into their own pages for each Mystery Inc. member possibly either having the Laff-A-Lympics appearances as an add on or having their own pages too. I once brought up about disambiguating the original incarnations of Mystery Inc. and you said it didn't need to be, but I think it needs a firm seperation in their titles and using "standard continuity" would be a good straight forward one (although there would have to be a lot of link corrections, but I think it's worth it). Even Tony Cervone refered to it as that on Twitter when asked where the SDMI continuity stood. I kind of prefered it simply as a faint memory. Maybe it did happen, maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it's a good in a way to basically disown those appearances (so to speak). Now we're just left with the wonder of whether the Scrappy era still happened. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 12:29, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::My preference would be to AU the new things that break continuity, rather then retcon the old ones. Animated movies could be their own universe, from Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island on. Zombie Island was the first continuity break because of its major gang break-up and the implication that they never encountered the real supernatural before. The Speed Buggy cross-over in The Weird Winds of Winona has to be canon, IMHO, so the implication that it was only in a comic book (the costume at the convention) tends to make Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon an alternate continuity. --RockSunner (talk) 16:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually despite the name not everything at a Comic-Con has to be about comics, but I'm fine with how things are if you are. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki revamp For a long time I've thought Scoobypedia could look a lot better than this. From main page to wiki icon, wiki logo, etc.. Well I got to talking with Agency from Arthur Wiki and he offered to help out. But to do this I'll have to make him a temporary admin to get the job done. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :I have no problem with that. --RockSunner (talk) 16:59, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Image licensing Now that I'm uploading images myself I started to try & be proper about it and giving a description of what the image is and where it's from, i.e. televised, DVD. I've also added a license which in most cases is , but can sometimes be something. I've aslo tried to get other users to do this. This might be sudden, but in the long I think it's a good responsibility to back up our images with these details and it's also good protection. Sometimes I wonder where certain images have been taken from and this is a good start. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately using faiuse template on images from sites like Amazon doesn't seem to work quite the same. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Simon Petrie Where on earth did you get that info and pic on Simon Petrie? The only info I could find was the WNSD roles he did. Wikipedia has an entry for a "Simon Petrie", but he's a writer. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Check out this page, apparently by the actor himself, and the Resume link which credits him with the Jonas Sulk role. --RockSunner (talk) 23:47, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I saw this comment last. I can't access the resume because it's too much for my laptop, but I saw the rest. I think the resume link may have appeared on Google, but I didn't access it. I did look at IMDB and it only showed what he did in WNSD. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:29, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Steve Blum voiced Swindle in Transformers: Fall of Cybertron a sequel to Transformers: War for Cybertron, and Swindle wasn't even in that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, if you say so. I don't see any need to add that detail to his page, unless you really want to. --RockSunner (talk) 23:50, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I don't either. I'm just telling you what actually happened opposed to what didn't happen and I can't what you said anywhere. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::If you mean the Starscream ref, here is a link on YouTube. --RockSunner (talk) 00:18, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::What does that have to with Simon Petrie or Swindle? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I had forgot that said anything about Swindle. Here is the best source I can find at the moment on that. --RockSunner (talk) 05:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Renaming I would like you to consider the possibility of renaming a few WAY TV characters. I thought seeing the closed captions (cc) would sheld some light on the spellings of some names unfortunately they spelt Freddie as "Freddy" and those spellings are always subjective, in ads and DVD blurbs Fred always seems to be abreviated to "Freddy" where as Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo and the comics use the other spelling. So it doesn't really help. Anyway, for your consideration: Candi Mint > Candy Mint and Zen Tuo > Zentuo. Additionally, Zen Tuo refers to himself as the "Ghost of Zen Tuo" and everyone refers to [[Cousin Maldahyde as Sweet Cousin Maldahyde as if it refer apart of her name, even Daphne calls her that.